Laurelas
by Goldleaf
Summary: Der pure Horror. Warum ein Dunkelwälder Waldelb die Pfoten von Menschenkönigen lassen sollte.
1. Der König und der Elb

Vorwort: Diese Geschichte bedarf eigentlich keines Disclaimers, denn die Personen gehören sicher NICHT Tolkien... es ist MEINE Geschichte, die ICH mit MEINEM Menschenkönig erlebte. Also Finger weg vom Copyright. Ich bin Laurelas.  
  
Rating: PG 13 wegen leicht angedeutetem Slash. SEHR leicht angedeutet.  
  
Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind durchaus beabsichtigt.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Warum ein Elb niemals mit einem Menschen glücklich werden kann.  
  
  
  
Laurelas  
  
Einst lebte an den Grenzen des Dunkelwaldes ein Mann. Er sehnte sich tief in seinem Inneren nach den Schönheiten des Waldes. Oft ging er hinaus und blieb lange Zeit in der Natur, um die Vögel des Himmels zu hören, das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern der Bäume und das Flüstern der Wesen des Waldes, deren Existenz er zwar ahnte, die ihm aber verborgen blieben. Er kehrte heim von seinen Gängen und als er in seinem Schloss war, hörte er in seinem Herzen immer noch den Nachhall des Waldes. Im Prasseln des Feuers seines Kamins raunten ihm die Seelen derer zu, deren tote Reste ihm nun Behaglichkeit boten. Ja, er lebte in einem großen und schönen Schloss, denn er war ein König der Menschen von hohem Wuchs und schöner Gestalt, von ansehnlichem Äußeren und gewinnendem Antlitz.  
  
Etwas jedoch fehlte dem Mann... etwas, das er in seinem Leben vermisste... eine Seele, die mit ihm teilte, was er empfand, die sein Leben teilte, seine Pracht. Die Königin seines Herzens hatte ihn verlassen, allein gelassen in seinem Palast, in dem er nun trotz des offenen Feuers nicht recht sich erwärmen wollte.  
  
Der König war ein ordentlicher und schönheitsliebender Mensch. Alles war geordnet, alles war sauber, alles an seinem Platze und von erlesener Güte (denn er war kein armer König!) Doch ein zweites Herz, das fehlte an seiner Seite. So zog der König eines Tages aus, um zu suchen, nach was es ihn sehnte.  
  
Und es geschah, dass ein Wesen des Waldes seine Schritte kreuzte. In der Tiefe des Dunkelwaldes traf er auf eine Kreatur, die seinen Blick und vielleicht auch sein Herz fesselte (dies ist nicht überliefert. Und wir wissen darüber nichts Genaues, da der König sich nie darüber öffentlich äußerte.) Das Wesen war ein Waldelb, genauer: ein Dunkelwälder Waldelb. Diese sind bekannt als sehr naturverbunden und auch freiheitsliebend, als gesellig in ihren Kreisen, aber auch misstrauisch gegenüber anderen Rassen Mittelerdes. Der König fasste Zuneigung zu dem Waldelb. Oft trafen sie sich in den Wäldern und auch der Waldelb schenkte dem König Vertrauen, der zwar ein Mensch war, jedoch ein einfacher Waldläufer zu sein schien.  
  
Eines Tages nahm der König den Elben mit zu seinem Schloss. Der Waldelb staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Palast sah - selbst die Residenz seines Vaters, der immerhin ein Elbenkönig war, schien ärmlich und bescheiden im Vergleich zur Festung dieses Menschenkönigs. In den inneren Gemächern sah sich der Elb verwundert um und nahm wahr, dass hier alles an seinem Platze war, schön und ordentlich. Der Elb war die gemütlichen, leicht bis mittelschwer unordentlichen Höhlen seiner Hobbitfreunde gewohnt und die immer leicht überladen wirkenden, aber voller Schönheit strahlenden Behausungen seiner elbischen Familie und Verwandten, doch diese Welt menschlichen königlichen Reichtums war bislang in seinem Leben (und sein Leben währte schon lange!) nicht begegnet. So wandelte der Elb verwirrt in den weiten Hallen, keinem Staub und keiner Spinne ansichtig werdend, und den Geruch der wohnenden Seele vermissend. Doch der Elb hörte nicht auf sein Herz, das ihm riet, zu gehen oder zumindest alle Fenster zu öffnen, zumal er Gast war und sich den Gepflogenheiten seines Gastgebers so weit wie möglich anpassen und nicht gegen menschliche Etikette verstoßen wollte. Er hörte nicht auf sein Herz, sondern sah in die grüngrauen Augen des Menschenkönigs und versank in der Geborgenheit starker Menschenarme, die sich um ihn schlossen.  
  
Manchmal, wenn der König seinen Geschäften nachging, stiegen Zweifel im Herzen des Elben auf, die nicht mehr unterdrückt werden konnten. Er fragte sich, was er hier tue, im Palast eines Menschenkönigs, der sich mit Schönheit und Harmonie umgab und der Elb überlegte, wie schön und harmonisch er selbst sei und wie lange noch und sein Herz gebot ihm erneut, in den Wald zu fliehen, aus dem er kam, doch als er dann wieder in die Augen des Menschen sah, dachte er, alle Unterschiede zwischen dem König und ihm könnten verwischt werden.  
  
Zeit ging ins Land.  
  
Der Elb verbrachte viel Zeit beim König, der dies auch so wünschte, schämte sich ein bisschen für seine eigene elbische Behausung, die ihm auf einmal viel zu übertrieben und kitschig erschien, und dunkle Schatten bemächtigten sich langsam und kriechend seiner Seele. Er fühlte sich dem Prunk des Menschenkönig nicht gewachsen, obwohl er bislang dachte, ein Kronprinz zu sein, er fühlte sich verantwortlich dafür, dass er nicht selbst einen Palast bewohnte, sondern darauf wartete, die Residenz dessen zu übernehmen, der noch in Dunkelwald regierte (und dem er aus ganzem Herzen ein langes Leben wünschte!!) und fragte sich wieder und wieder, wieso der König seines Herzens in so einer Pracht lebte, erwähnte dieser doch immer wieder, dass er das einfache Leben in der Natur so liebte. Auch die Kutschen wechselte der König oft, während der Waldelb mit seiner fuhr, bis sie nicht mehr fuhr. (Das konnte lange gehen!) Warum also hatte sich sein einfacher Waldläufer als Prachtherrscher entpuppt... ? Der Elb wusste keinen Rat und wusste genau so wenig, was er tun sollte. Er wollte dies auch nicht zur Sprache bringen, um nicht als zimperlich hingestellt zu werden und als sich selbst minderwertig fühlend - was aber durchaus der Fall war, wenn der Elb ehrlich war. Er fühlte sich einfach... unpassend. Daran konnten auch die zärtlichen Umarmungen des Königs nichts ändern.  
  
Verwirrend fand er auch die makellose Sauberkeit des Schlosses. Alle Räume waren so ordentlich, dass man denken konnte, kein Mensch wohnt darin. Der Elb nahm dies sehr wohl wahr und versuchte ebenfalls nicht wirklich in den Räumen zu wohnen, um keine Spuren seiner Anwesenheit zu hinterlassen, mit denen er die Unbeflecktheit des Schlosses hätte beschmutzen können. Er begann, seine langen Haare, so ihm welche ausfielen, sofort aufzuheben, beugte sich nach jeder noch so kleinen Schale, die während der Zubereitung des Mahles herunterfiel, denn er wollte nicht der Makel des Schlosses sein, deren Unversehrtheit und Jungfräulichkeit der König so offensichtlich schätzte.  
  
Der Elb begann seltsame Gedanken zu hegen. Traumbilder von Schmutz und Dreck, Blut und Schweiß tauchten vor seinem Auge auf. Was, wenn er verletzt würde und die Essenz seines Seins auf die weißgetünchten Wände käme? Was, wenn ihm ein teurer Pokal aus den Händen fiele und auf dem prachtvollen Boden zerschellte? Was, wenn die Spuren ihrer "Liebe" die Laken beschmutzte? Was, wenn die Düfte ihrer Leidenschaft die Nase des Königs beleidigten?  
  
Dunkelheit bemächtigte sich des Elben.  
  
Als ein Herbststurm aufzog, wehte er ein goldenes Blatt aus der Festung des Menschenkönigs, hinaus in den Wald, dorthin, wo es herkam.  
  
Des Elben Namen lautete Laurelas. 


	2. Das Exil

Das Exil  
  
Es tat durchaus weh.  
  
Der Herbststurm hatte Laurelas erfasst und er war aus dem Palast des Königs geflüchtet, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Schweigend und von der Notwendigkeit überzeugt, gehen zu müssen, war der Elb aufgebrochen, hatte sein Ross gesattelt und ritt gen Auenland. Seine Freunde würden ihn aufnehmen.  
  
Laurelas ahnte mehr als er wusste, dass des Königs Macht sich nicht nur auf sein Königreich ausgedehnt hatte, sondern sich auch auf ihn erstrecken würde, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig fliehen würde. "Mein", hatte der König gesagt, und damit alles gemeint, was ihm gehörte. "Mein" hatte er auch zu dem Elben gesagt und ihn als Sein markiert, gebrandmarkt, wenngleich nur mit vergänglichem Zeichen. "Mein" hatte der König gesagt, als sie sich zum letzten Male sahen, als der Elb schon wusste, es war das letzte Mal, da er in die graugrünen Augen blickte. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: "Sein" zu werden, mit allem, was dazu gehörte... und dazu gehörte es, aufzugeben, was des Elben war, oder zu gehen und sein Eigen zu bleiben... frei und ungebunden. Bei aller Liebe, die der Elb empfand, er floh, das letzte bisschen Verstand zusammenkratzend, bevor sein verwirrtes Herz ihm Einhalt gebieten würde.  
  
Sein Vater, der Elbenkönig, wollte ihm Unterschlupf gewähren. Seine Freunde aus Düsterwald boten ihm ebenfalls Asyl. Doch er wollte weit weg. An die Grenzen.  
  
Auenland.  
  
Er sah schon von weitem die sanftgeschwungenen Hügel. Die Türen der Behausung seiner Freunde und ihre Herzen gingen weit auf, als er nahte. "Ich bin da", flüsterte der Elb und überließ sich den herzlichen Umarmungen seiner Freunde, die bereits das Mittagsmahl zubereitet hatten.  
  
"Du bist willkommen", sagten sie ihm und hießen ihn Platz nehmen.  
  
Im Auenland zu sein, in einer Hobbithöhle, bedeutet nicht nur eine warme Mahlzeit alle zwei Stunden, sondern auch, und vor allem, warme Herzen und viel Lachen. Laurelas' flüchtiger Geist ließ sich nieder in der Gemütlichkeit der Teestunden, Abendmahlzeiten und ausgiebiger Frühstücke, die zwar seinen Magen belasteten, nicht aber sein Gemüt. Das Exil war süß. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an seinen Herzschmerz, konnte leichten Herzens an das denken, was er zurückließ.  
  
Dennoch - es war eine Flucht.  
  
Im Königreich der Menschen nämlich brütete der König, was geschehen war. Und er verstand es nicht. Er zog aus, den Elben zu suchen - belagerte die Wohnstätte Laurelas' und kehrte heim, ohne Erfolg gehabt zu haben. Auch der Palantir brachte keinen Erfolg, der Elb musste die Verbindung gekappt haben.  
  
Was war es, das das Herz des Königs so verdunkelte? Was war es, das aus dem einfachen Waldläufer, der die Natur liebte und den Himmel über sich, einen machbesessenen König gemacht hatte, der Besitz und Einfluss, Ansehen und Macht über alles schätzte? War es... der Ring? Hatte er den Ring? War die Geschichte nicht wahr, die erzählt wurde... dass der Hobbit den Ring in den Schicksalsberg geworfen hatte? Hatte gar der König diese Geschichte erfunden, um alle zu täuschen? Wie sonst war der Wandlung seiner Gesinnung zu erklären? Warum sonst war die Königin in den Westen gegangen?  
  
  
  
So schickte der König seine Wachen aus, um den Flüchtigen zu suchen. Seine persönlichen Nazgul, die er in seine Dienste gestellt hatte, mit der Kraft seiner Macht gebietend, suchten nach dem Elben. Jedoch ohne ihn zu finden. An den Grenzen Auenlands mussten sie zurückkehren, erfolglos. Der Elb des Königs war verloren. Was nützte dem König nun die Macht... er fiel in Dunkelheit und verfluchte den Elben. Laurelas hörte in seinem Herzen die bösen Wünsche. Die Sonne Auenlands und die Sonne der Hobbits vermochten die Schatten nur vage zu vertreiben.  
  
Laurelas kehrte zurück in den Düsterwald. 


End file.
